


Gambling

by black_f73



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	Gambling

Ray是个好人，即便不是作为Harvey的司机和他为数不多可以称得上朋友的人，Ray本身也是一个十分值得人尊敬的人，他很专业，并且有着良好的职业素养，或许大多数人觉得仅仅是把某个人从A点送到B点的工作不算什么，但一个专业的司机会把这件事处理的恰到好处，怎样避开糟糕的交通拥堵，怎样化解时间上的危机，怎样无视后座上发生的事，怎样将移动的轿车变成一个隐秘的私人空间，这些都是些关于选择的问题，Ray把这份工作做的处处充满了人生的哲理，这就是为什么所有人都喜欢他的原因，他懂得观察，他令人信任，当然，他能光明正大的给Harvey Specter一个后脑勺这个场景也多多少少让人心生向往。

Ray从来不谈论他的雇主，当什么人想从他这里套出来些比看到Harvey和某个名声显赫的人物进入同一部车，Ray开的车，还要多的信息时，他就会用那种睿智的微笑和一点也不输给律师的技巧将话题带向远离探究的方向，这份拒绝仍旧让人如沐春风。

只有一次他说漏嘴了，就这次，他来接Harvey，而后者被一个延长到遥遥无期的高层会议耽误了，Donna带他去员工茶水间喝些热咖啡，那里挤了一小堆为这次会议准备资料准备的精疲力尽的小助理们，这些前程远大的年轻人，他们体力透支，睡眠不足，大脑仍然不受控制的保持着清醒，等待着来自会议室的召唤和会议结束后新下来的任务。Ray喜欢他们，喜欢他们如此年轻而又如此聪明，喜欢他们脸上疲倦又坚定的神情，他用几个交通不善的笑话给他们逗乐，教他们怎样除去咖啡里咖啡机的味道，听他们抱怨老板的不近人情，问他究竟是如何忍受Harvey的恶劣性格，以及无可避免的，那些办公室八卦中最为人乐道的猎艳传闻。

这让Ray有了一点分神，他只是突然想起了Mike，那个甚至在别人喘气的时候还无法从资料室的深渊里爬出来的倒霉孩子，Ray只听Harvey提起过一次，在那次深夜接Harvey回家，并且不怎么顺道的送了Mike的时候，小助理一路从车窗滚到他老板的肩膀上最终滚落膝盖扯着半张脸睡的口水横流，Harvey向Ray抱怨他黏糊糊的裤子，Harvey很少抱怨什么人，他只是公开嘲笑，他半自语的告诉Ray他的助理已经有超过六十个小时没有合眼了，这位年轻人虽然智商高到能一字不差的背诵整本法典，但他仍然不知道该如何处理专利的申请，他有太多落下的东西要学，他比别人聪明但他仍然要比别人更加努力。然后他们就沿着Mike住的那片儿地区绕了好几个圈子，直到Harvey做出嫌弃脸把Mike一脸迷糊的扔下了车。

Ray觉得Harvey的话里或许隐藏着一些关于Mike的秘密，但他也很清楚这是最好不要深究的那类秘密，他只是从后视镜里瞥见Harvey看着Mike的样子，他想怎么会有人从未注意过这样的Harvey Specter，还要指责他性格恶劣难以忍受。

然后他突然意识到从某个时间开始Harvey就再也没带女人回过家了。

他说漏嘴了这个，然后睡眠指数过低的茶水间立刻就精神起来了，但却不是Ray以为的那个样子，他为这发展感到有些意外，但似乎又合情合理，这就像是某些潜伏已久的琐碎想法，就差个人领头发动起来了，憋屈的年轻男女开始细数这些时间来那个性格恶劣的男人身上发生的变化，他仍然是个可怕的混蛋，但是越来越多的让人看到他隐藏其下的真正品质，他们认为这一切都和Mike Rose有关，这两个人毫无疑问的爱着彼此却又对此毫不知情，然后他们开始猜测那两个人什么时候才会发现自己和对方的感情，Donna嘲弄的说Harvey一定会先发现Mike爱上他了，然后想这不是理所应当的事么全世界的人都爱我，而Mike则会更先发现自己爱上了Harvey，然后天啊上帝啊耶稣基督啊我该怎么办。就连Ray都跟着笑了起来，一群人竖起大拇指拼命给第一女秘书点赞，直到Louis赶过来掀小桌，警告这群偷懒的家伙，Harvey Specter永远都是傲慢无礼目中无人的小人，然后他在鸟兽散尽的茶水间听他的录音笔语气特别深沉的告诉他you're the man。

然后这件事就开始变的越来越大，他们讨论着，分享着，接着有人开了个赌局，有人把它放到了网上，有人添了个『Harvey永远得不到Mike，他将孤独终老』的选项，人们就开始拼命往上面加注，他们不在乎那点数字，他们就觉得这句话听起来特别的好听。

Mike发现这个赌局已经是三个月以后的事了，事实上没有人真的想要去给这个赌局一个最终结果，在过了娱乐期后甚至有人半开玩笑的讨论将这笔钱收上来捐给哪个慈善组织，Mike是在Harold忘记关闭的浏览器里看到了这个，那个孤独终老的赔率已经高的快突破电脑屏幕了。

他记下了那个网址，然后把它列印下来，展示在与之相关的另一位主角面前，Mike觉得这件事简直不可理喻，他当然知道该怎么办，尤其是在他知道Harvey怎么想的前提之下，而Harvey甚至都没有给他怎么去办一下的时间。

Harvey只是拨冗扫了眼面前的打印纸和忿忿的小助理，对于没什么娱乐项目的Person Hardman里的无聊行为实在毫不关心，但是关于他越来越人性化的评论倒是更加引起他的兴趣，有个念头闪了过来，他从最下层的抽屉里找出那条晋升高级合伙人当天招摇过市的领带，把它像小狗牵绳一样系在Mike的脖子上作为证据，然后看着Mike摇着尾巴跑出去一层楼一层楼的收钱。

他最近确实心情不错，但这不代表他就不是那个性格恶劣的混蛋，至于他上衣口袋里那个真正与孤独终老无关的，大小合适的戒指，那就是更晚一点的事情了。


End file.
